In a backlight module, a reflector can enhance the efficiency rate of the light source. If a reflector is altered, re-positioned as compared to its originally designed position, then the distribution and homogeneousness of the light will be negatively affected, and the displacing panel could be seen with strips of brightness and darkness. As a result, securely positioning of the reflector is also very important to a function of a liquid crystal display device.
In the current prior art, the reflector is positioned through an interengagement between a notch and a tab or embossment arranged between the backplate and the reflector. Sometimes, a rivet is also applied.
On the other hand, the reflector is also positioned with a double-side tape so as to attach the reflector to the backlight module.
It has been found after a long-time observation that the position by interengagement between the notch and tab is detrimental to the narrow-boarder design. On the other hand, it is required to have the waveguide to be defined with a waveguide, and which will create other unwanted situations. In addition, this will also increase the cast of the waveguide. The position of using double-tape is vulnerable to heat. As a result, after a period of usage, the position is lost.